Running The City
by SomePerson91
Summary: Follow the gang known as Shield as they deal with club business and their personal lives in their dirty life of crime. Drama, romance, sex, violence, morals being tested and death are all apart of the life they chose. But is it worth it? (SYOC, Will be rated M later)


**Remember Running the Town? Well this is the reboot because the roster in WWE has changed. Once again, I've managed to convince EpicOne22 (BTW, read his ACW Season 1: Hope vs Despair. It's one of the best SYOC fics on the site) to help again. There will be some differences such as the gangs and storylines. I made the decision to have clubs be dominated by mainly the guys (You know, like in TV), however the women in their lives will be strongly focused on as well. Also I'd like women to take other roles in the fic to help the club (Whether it's a doctor, a pornstar/Stripper for their side business, lawyer or anything you can think of.) Also, relationships will be varied so suggest multiple men/women to be paired with. If you want to be paired with an OC, that's cool too. I'll also allow OC's to have children. Now let's meet the cast (This section will be updated constantly until I get a full cast for the first story arc** **.**

* * *

 _ **The Shield (I need a prospect (AKA a new entry) & 3 more guys to fill out the club (One in prison)**_

 **Name: Triple H (Hunter Hearst Hemesly)**

 **Age: 49**

 **Role: President**

 **Relationships: Jason Sabre (Step son), Rebecca Hemesly (Wife)**

* * *

 **Name: Jason Sabre**

 **Age: 22**

 **Role: Vice President**

 **Relationships: Triple H (Father in Law), Rebecca Hemesly (Mother), Alexa Bliss (Girlfriend)**

* * *

 **Name: Seth Rollins**

 **Age: 33**

 **Role: Sgt at Arms**

 **Relationship: Triple H (Mentor)**

* * *

 **Name: Dean Ambrose**

 **Age: 32**

 **Role: Member**

 **Relationship: Renee Young-Ambrose (Wife), Rayleen Ambrose (Daughter, Age 5), Johnathan Ambrose (Son, Age 6), Roman Reigns (Best friend)**

* * *

 **Name: Roman Reigns**

 **Age: 33**

 **Role: Member**

 **Relationships: Dean Ambrose (Best friend)**

* * *

 **Name: Mark 'The Undertaker' Calaway**

 **Age: 53**

 **Role: Original member**

 **Relationship: Michelle McCool-Calaway (Wife)**

* * *

 _ **Shield associates ( I need 4**_ ** _girls (One will need a past with Sabre, two will be working at their eventual strip club when that element is introduced and another will need a past with Seth (Who will be one of the strippers).) & also 2 shady men with one not liking Shield_**

 **Name: Rebecca Hemesly**

 **Age: 47**

 **Role: Hunter's wife, Jason's mother**

 **Relationship: Jason Sabre (Son), Triple H (Husband of 12 years)**

* * *

 **Name: Chris Jericho**

 **Age: 47**

 **Role: Head sheriff who's been in Shield's pocket. Is preparing for retirement.**

 **Relationship: Rebecca Sabre (Close friend), Shield (Associates)**

* * *

 **Antagonist for the first arc (1 female OC & 1 male OC for cops. 1 male member for Bullet club. 1 female OC as a side antagonist for the crew)**

 **Name: Mike 'The Miz' Mizanin**

 **Age: 37**

 **Role: FBI agent**

 **Relationship: Maryse (Wife)**

* * *

 **Name: Finn Balor**

 **Age: 37**

 **Role: Police officer that will take over for Jericho**

 **Relationship: N/A**

* * *

 **Name: AJ Styles**

 **Age: 41**

 **Role: Leader of the Bullet Club (Responsible for the gun trade between themselves and Shield)**

 **Relationship: Matt Jackson, Nick Jackson, Luke Gallows, Karl Anderson & Kenny Omega (Friends/Members)**

* * *

App (also on my profile)

 **Murder, Sex and violence will take place. Send in as many OC's as you want**

Name:

Age:

Gang (Bullet Club, Shield, Police or none:

Role (What do you do?):

Physical description (The basic stuff like height, weight, hair, eyes, body shape and all the other stuff. Give me a good picture of how they look. Depending on the gender, include their dick length and girth or breast size/shape and their ass shape/size as well if they've shaven. There will be sex...and a lot of violence):

Clothing style: Out of their gang uniform how do they dress. I did 4 outfits for the wrestlers in the story.

Underwear/Sexy stuff choices: What do they wear underneath. I came up with 4 for each wrestler.

Personality: At least a paragraph.

Backstory: Doesn't have to be super long.

Occupation: If you're an associate this is required. If you're just a gang member, then it's not

Can I pair up your OC?

If so, with what kind of person (might be a wrestler or another OC)?

That's all I need. Send in those OC's


End file.
